


Come essere invisibile | Krel Taron x Lettore

by Insane_Hugster



Category: 3 in mezzo a noi, 3 in mezzo a noi: I racconti di Arcadia, 3Below, 3Below: Tales of Arcadia, I racconti di Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ma col lieto fine!, Other, Perché gli abbracci sono essenziali, Prima fanfic su ao3, depressione, lacrime, trigger warning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_Hugster/pseuds/Insane_Hugster
Summary: Quando Krel è costretto a fuggire sulla Terra, una parte di sé muore su Akiridion-5. Da allora, è caduto in un vortice di depressione dal quale non riesce a trovare un'uscita. Riuscirà y/n ad aiutarlo a superare il dolore e a fargli vedere di nuovo la luce?
Relationships: Krel Tarron/Lettore, Krel Tarron/Lettrice, Krel Tarron/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Come essere invisibile | Krel Taron x Lettore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, questa è sia la mia prima fanfiction su Ao3 che su 3Below, ma sono comunque abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato finale.
> 
> Questa one-shot tratta di un argomento delicato, la depressione, quindi se quest'argomento non fa per te perché soffri di depressione o ansia, per favore, non leggere! Non vorrei assolutamente che qualcuno soffra più del dovuto, quindi leggi solo se sei davvero sicur*.
> 
> P.s: Y/n è amic* di Aja e Krel Tarron e conosce le loro vere identità.  
> Buona lettura!

  


In tutta la sua vita,  Krel non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi sentire così a pezzi.  In così poco tempo, la sua vita era stata stravolta e tutto ciò che amava - i suoi genitori, la sua casa, il suo pianeta - gli era stata strappata via senza pietà.

E ora si sentiva come se una parte di sé fosse morta su Akiridion-5.

All'inizio era convinto che il motivo del suo continuo malumore fosse perché gli mancava la sua casa. Per colpa di Morando, era stato costretto a fuggire dalla sua stessa casa. Tra l’altro, di tutti i pianeti presenti nell'universo, aveva dovuto nascondersi nel peggiore di tutti.

Krel si era sforzato fino allo sfinimento di farsi piacere quel nuovo mondo e le persone che lo abitavano, ma era inutile. Non poteva fare a meno di serbare rancore.

Una volta arrivato nella scuola di Arcadia Oaks, aveva sperato di poter conoscere nuovi amici che lo accettassero per quello che era, proprio come faceva sua sorella Aja. Non importa quanto si impegnasse, si sentiva come se fosse invisibile.

Krel non sapeva decidere cosa fosse peggiore fra diventare il re di Akiridion-5 oppure vivere nell'ombra di un pianeta che non era nemmeno suo.

Erano passati giorni -  _ settimane  _ \- da quando lui, Aja e  Varvatos si erano schiantati sulla Terra, tuttavia  Krel non riusciva ancora a trovare un modo per aggiustare Madre. Passava ore e ore nel cuore della navicella, passando stancanti notti insonni a cercare un modo per farla funzionare; a ogni tentativo fallito,  Krel cadeva sempre di più nella disperazione.

Quando Aja non era impegnata ad allenarsi con  Varvatos , faceva capolino per controllare se stesse facendo progressi. Una volta entrò nello studio di  Krel senza bussar, e il suo nucleo sprofondò nel vedere il suo fratellino raggomitolato in un angolo, con le braccia intorno alle ginocchia e puro dolore dipinto sul suo volto.

Aja fece un passo verso di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate dalla preoccupazione.

"Fratellino..." 

"Non posso aggiustarla, Aja..." sussurrò, mordendosi un labbro. "Non ci riesco, mi dispiace..." la sua voce si ruppe in un singhiozzo. 

La giovane Akiridiana si inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo abbracciò.

"Io ho fiducia in te, fratellino. Sono certa che troverai un modo per riparare Madre, perché tu sei il migliore. Morando potrà anche averci portato via i nostri genitori e la nostra casa, ma io ho fiducia in te. E poi," aggiunse Aja, sorridendo, "anche se tu non fossi in grado di far volare Madre di nuovo, abbiamo pur sempre questo pianeta."

Al pensiero di rimanere intrappolato sulla Terra, Krel si sentì addirittura peggio.

Quel giorno, su Arcadia Oaks aleggiava un'aura di mistero. Era principalmente dovuto al fatto che erano diversi mesi che non si vedeva un temporale come quello che ora incombeva sull'intera città. Ma questo non era tutto.

Erano diversi giorni che Krel Tarron non si presentava a scuola, né ti aveva fatto più avere sue notizie. All'inizio credevi che si fosse beccato un'influenza, ma nel momento in cui lo hai chiesto a sua sorella Aja, lei ti ha guardato di traverso chiedendo:

"Che cos'è un' _affluenza_?"

Sapevi che gli Akiridiani erano molto diversi dagli umani, ma non riuscivi mai a capire se scherzasse o se fosse seria.

Ad ogni modo, stavi iniziando a preoccuparti sul serio per Krel; per questo motivo, hai sospirato dal sollievo quando Aja ha accettato di lasciarti parlare con Krel dopo le lezioni.

Durante il tragitto verso la navicella Madre, la giovane Akiridiana ti aveva raccontato di come Krel passasse sempre più tempo da solo nella sua camera, senza uscire per giorni interi. Non mangiava più come prima ed erano ormai diverse notti che Krel si svegliava di soprassalto, gridando per colpa degli incubi. Aja aveva cercato in tutti i modi di tirarlo su di morale, ma nulla aveva funzionato.

Non appena tu ed Aja siete arrivate nella casa dei Tarron, un ologramma azzurro a forma di goccia - Madre - fluttuò nella tua direzione.

"Benvenut* (y/n), sono - come dite voi umani - "felice" che tu sia qui," annunciò Madre. "Immagino che tu sia qui per il principe  Krel . Ho analizzato più di un milione,  quattrocentosettantacinque mila informazioni riguardanti la psicologia umana che potessero combaciare con il suo attuale comportamento, e credo di averne trovata una. È una malattia chiamata  _ depressione _ ."

Al solo pensiero, ti sei sentit* sprofondare. 

Perché non l'avevi mai notato? Prima che Krel smettesse di andare a scuola, avevi visto che c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui, ma non gli avevi dato troppo peso. Avevi notato l'aspetto che aveva quando credeva di non essere visto da nessuno, quei sorrisi forzati che ti rivolgeva ogni volta che lo incrociavi nei corridoi.

Credevi che fosse soltanto una giornata storta... Ma a quanto pare non lo era.

"(Y/n), ti senti bene?" domandò Aja, preoccupata dallo sguardo buio che avevi sul tuo viso.

"Sto... Sto bene, credo. Dove si trova adesso?" hai chiesto, riferendoti a Krel.

Aja ti accompagnò in fondo al corridoio, indicò la porta sulla destra e posò una mano sulla tua spalla.

"Prima che tu vada, (y/n), volevo ringraziarti per quello che fai per il mio fratellino. Non è più stato lo stesso da quando... Be', lo sai." Il suo sguardo cadde sulle sue scarpe umane. Era sempre così allegra e spensierata, che ti faceva male vederla così giù di morale. Sollevò di nuovo verso di te, i suoi occhi colmi di angoscia.

Hai accennato un piccolo sorriso, lei ricambiò e se ne andò. Ti sei voltat* verso la porta di  Krel , col cuore che martellava forte nel tuo petto. L'ansia ti serrò lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa.

Col cuore in gola, hai preso un respiro profondo e hai bussato.

Nessuno rispose.

_ E se stesse finalmente dormendo? _

Stavi per bussare una seconda volta, quando hai sentito un rumore all'interno della stanza.

"Krel? Sono (y/n), posso entrare?"

Ancora una volta, fu il silenzio a risponderti. Ti sei mors* un labbro, afferrato la maniglia e fatto capolino dalla porta. 

Krel era rannicchiato sul suo letto, con la schiena rivolta verso l'entrata della stanza.

"Ciao," hai cominciato, non sapendo cosa dire di preciso. Tutta la determinazione di poco prima si era esaurita, per invece lasciare spazio all'imbarazzo. 

Krel non rispose.  


"Come ti senti?"

Ti saresti pres* a schiaffi non appena avevi formulato la domanda. 

_ È _ _ ovvio che non sta affatto bene! _

"Scusa (y/n), ma non voglio vedere nessuno."

Sei rimast* in piedi dall'altro lato del letto, in silenzio, pensando a cosa fare tra lasciarlo da solo o rimanere.

_ Qual è la cosa giusta da fare in situazioni come queste? _

"Va bene," hai riflettuto, sedendoti sul bordo del materasso. "Starò qui dall'altro lato del letto, proprio accanto a te, così tu non mi vedrai. Ma non ho intenzione di lasciarti da solo... Non di nuovo."

Tu non potevi vederlo in volto, ma Krel era sorpreso. E, più di tutto, confuso. 

Nessuno dei suoi amici si era preoccupato della sua improvvisa scomparsa. Certo, qualcuno gli aveva inviato un sms o due per sapere cosa gli fosse successo, ma nessuno si era interessato a tal punto da venire a trovarlo di persona. 

Prima di _te_ , almeno.

"So che le cose non stanno andando affatto bene per te," hai iniziato, la tua voce colma di dolcezza e comprensione. "Però volevo farti sapere che io, Aja, Varvatos e tutti i tuoi amici siamo preoccupati a morte per te, perché ti vogliamo bene. So che stai attraversando un periodo molto difficile, ma non devi affrontarlo da solo. Io... Voglio soltanto che tu stia di nuovo bene."

E fu allora che l'hai sentito. 

Un _singhiozzo_.

"M-Mi dispiace..." mormorò Krel, mettendosi a sedere sul letto con gesti pesanti. Si voltò verso di te, il viso completamente bagnato dalle lacrime, mentre i suoi occhi umidi mostrarono quello che Krel non era in grado di esprimere a parole.  


Il tuo cuore sprofondò dal dolore.

"Non volevo allarmare nessuno di voi. È solo che... N-Non ce la faccio più, (y/n), questo dolore è insopportabile. Io... Mi addormento ogni notte con la speranza che se ne vada, ma quando mi sveglio è... È anche peggio. Volevo soltanto essere... Felice..."

Si strofinò una guancia umida dal pianto con una mano, mentre con le altre si strinse il petto in una sorta di abbraccio. Non oppose resistenza quando ti sei avvicinat* a lui, con un tuo braccio intorno alle sue spalle.

Hai aperto la bocca per parlare, ma non uscì alcun suono. Nella tua gola si era formato un nodo rovente, mentre i tuoi occhi battevano furiosamente nel tentativo di non piangere.

"Vieni qui," hai sussurrato, spalancando le tue braccia verso di lui. Krel accettò volentieri; lentamente, lo hai fatto sdraiare insieme a te sul suo letto, i vostri corpi stretti l'uno contro l'altro in una calda stretta confortante. Krel posò la testa sulla tua spalla, mentre con una mano gli accarezzavi i suoi lunghi capelli azzurri. 

Potevi sentirlo tremare e singhiozzare tra le tue braccia, insieme alle sue lacrime che inumidivano la tua maglietta, ma non ti importava.

Dopo diversi minuti, hai cominciato a intonare a bocca chiusa una dolce e lenta ninna nanna; nonostante fossi sicur* di aver sbagliato qualche nota, la melodia sembrò fare effetto e ben presto il giovane Akiridiano si addormentò tra le tue braccia.

Per la prima volta dopo settimane, riuscì a prendere sonno senza pensieri né preoccupazioni.


End file.
